The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to data display and interpretation via an overlay mechanism.
A chart or graph can be described as a type of information graphic or graphic organizer that represents tabular numeric data and/or functions. Charts are often used to make it easier to understand large quantities of data and the relationship between different parts of the data. Charts can typically be read more quickly than the raw data from which the graph is generated. Charts and graphs are used in a wide variety of fields, and can be created by hand (often on graph paper) or by computer using a charting application.
Data visualization involves the creation and study of the visual representation of data. A primary goal of data visualization is to communicate information clearly and efficiently to users via the information graphics selected, such as tables and graphs. Effective visualization helps users in analyzing and reasoning about data and evidence. It makes complex data more accessible, understandable, and usable. Users may have particular analytical tasks, such as making comparisons or understanding causality, and the design principle of the graphic (i.e., showing comparisons or showing causality) follows the task. Tables are generally used where users will look-up a specific measure of a variable, while charts of various types are used to show patterns or relationships in the data for one or more variables.